


Demon Game | Lapidot

by Lemon_Rock



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Demon AU, F/F, daemon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Rock/pseuds/Lemon_Rock
Summary: A Steven Universe Demon AUShips: This IS a Lapidot book. But there will be other ships as well (just letting u know, in case I start getting hate mail) -----• Lapidot // •Pearlmethyst // •RupphireI'll hopefully update as much as I can. But that would probs take a year or two!!What happens one night when three friends play a harmless game?"Its not like its real" Amethyst interjected. "But what if it is, Ame? I mean, come on! Look at it!" Sapphire argued. "That's why we're testing it out" Lapis grinned widely, opening the large black book engraved in gold symbols and scratches. "It says here that we can summon a FATED companion. If we weren't supposed to open it, why would it be FATED?" The tubby brunette smirked devilishly at the smaller girl, "Sapph please" Lapis pleaded. "You're clearly on such a level of boredom and loneliness as to summon some kind of DEMON as your lifelong companion?" Sapphire questioned, tiredly watching Amethyst and Lapis give her puppy-dog-eyes. "Okay. Let's do this" She smiled slightly, giving in almost immediately.[All Rights Reserved ®]All Characters belong to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network





	1. Look! A book!

**"... And** ** _that,_** **class, is what a lifelong companion is. I trust that you will all hand in your 260 word essay on lifelong companionships by next month. This is enough time to talk about your experiences or that of another."** Mrs Universe added, ending her lecture just as soon as the bell had rung.

**•••**

**"This is ridiculous!"** I screamed, whacking whatever miniscule annoyance was buzzing around my head. 

 **"We could just ask** **our-** " 

 **"** **How the**   ** _hell_** **are we supposed to know shit about lifelong companions!?"** Amethyst interjected. 

 **"Like I was** ** _trying_** **to say,** **Amethyst-** **"** Sapphire spoke, giving the brunette a glare that could scare Satan. Sapphire had an eye patch on oneeye so that kinda made it  _seem_ scarier than it already was,  **"-We could just ask our parents about this topic."**

 **"Blah blah! My parents know** **jackshit** **about 'lifelong companionships"** She groaned, making hand signals and faces in the most mocking manner she possibly could. 

 **"We could google it. Everyone's googling it."**  I chuckled, immediately quieting down noticing Sapphire eyeing me murderously.

 **"Come on,** **Sapph** **!-"** Amethyst whined, swinging her tubby arm over Sapphire's scrawny shoulders.  **"-We have a whole goddamn month to finish this project. Right now we should have some fun!"**

 **"You swear way to much, Amethyst. But if we get it done now we won't have to worry about it for the rest of the time"** The small white-haired girl protested. 

 **"She does have a point there, Ame"** I smiled, pushing the tubby girl's arm away, only replacing it with my own.

 **"Why do you think Rose gave us a** ** _whole_** **month for us to hand it in? So we can find a companion of course!"** Amethyst screamed as we arrived at my house, stopping our walk-and-talk. 

 **"Like anyone could find a, not to mention,** ** _LIFELONG_** **companion in just** ** _one_** **month. Be realistic."** The smaller girl smiled, it wasn't just any smile, it was a smile we knew very well. An  _'I was right again'_ type ofsmile. 

 **"Yeah, especially** ** _you,_** **Ame"** I chuckled again, unlocking the front door and waiting for a faint click to kick it open.

 **"Nobody! We're home!"** I screamed, cupping my hands over my lips to make an echo.  **"If I heard someone say come in, I would've freaked"** I smiled, hearing Sapphire laugh at my completely unfunny joke.

As we walked in, I turned on all the lights, noticing how quiet it was. Amethyst was still probably mad at me. But she'll get over it once we reach the kitchen.

 **"Lapis! You've got mail"** Sapphire said, handing me an awfully heavy package. 

 **"It doesn't say who it's from"** She added. 

 **"Maybe its the ghost that told you it was safe to come in"** Amethyst mocked, walking over into, like I previously stated, the kitchen. 

 **"Well?** **Ofem** **ich** **"** She said, a mouth full of ice cream. ' _My_ _ice cream_ _',_ I thought, mentally spitting at her. 

 **"Yeah! I wanna see why its so heavy!"** Sapphire jumped, a little  _over_ excited. 

 **"Okay okay, god"** I whined, tearing the duck tape from the edges. I wasn't sure why I got this, or even who it was from.

Half of the brown paper was off and the only clue we got so far was that it was a big black book. Unenthusiastically, I tore the rest of the wrapping off and to my surprise, the book had all three of our initials printed out in gold ink at the bottom left corner. 

 **"Spooky"** Amethyst hushed, managing to get another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. 

 **"Well?** **Ofem** **ich** **!"** She repeated, chuckling slightly.

Laughing along, only slightly, I pressed my middle finger in between the pages, opening it on any random page.

The pages were old, I could tear it fairly easily (if I tried). There were odd markings and symbols none of us could read. Scribbled in the margins was someone's untidy handwriting, translating whatever it was we had just laid eyes on.

 **"** _**By this book, page by page, in a dark secret you have engaged. A powered force, immorality, will soon on you place romantic insanity. A lifelong companionship of torment and treason, an unbreakable bond that changes through reason. A heart of pure soul and a mind of control, a spell will be broken and bring back her role"** _

_'Her role? What's that supposed to mean?'._ The room was so quiet you could hear the wind silently blowing at your neck, the dogs barking far into the background and the quiet munches from Amethyst and her ice cream.

 **"** **Wha-t** **do we do now?"**  I stuttered. I hated stuttering, it always sounded like a hassle. 

 **"We should close the book and keep it away. Its probably satanic."**  Sapphire said calmly, she was really good at keeping calm through any situation. 

 **"We should do it!"**  Amethyst screamed, tossing the empty ice cream carton half way across the room, (not to mention the spoon as well).

 **"No."**  The eye patched girl restricted. 

 **"Its not like its real"**  Amethyst interjected. 

 **"But what if it is, Ame? I mean, come on! Look at it!"**  Sapphire argued. 

 **"That's why we're testing it out"**  I grinned widely, opening the large black book engraved in inky, broken symbols and scratches. 

 **"It says here that we can summon a FATED companion. If we weren't supposed to open it, why would it be FATED?"**  The tubby brunette smirked devilishly at the smaller girl

 **"** **Sapph** **please"**  I pleaded. 

 **"You're clearly on such a level of boredom and loneliness as to summon some kind of DEMON as your lifelong companion?"**  Sapphire questioned, tiredly watching Amethyst and me give her puppy-dog-eyes. 

 **"Okay. Let's do this"**  She smiled slightly, giving in almost immediately.

 **"Great!"**  I sighed, turning the book to its table of contents.  _'It probably has a summoning somewhere right?'_

 **"Here it is, page 106!"**  I added, a light smile tugging at my lips. 

 **"Are you guys sure about this?"**  The eye patched girl questioned, seemingly paranoid. 

 **"Fuck yeah!"**  The tubby brunette screamed as I landed on page 106. 

 **"Well I guess its now or never"** I awkwardly smiled at Sapphire, hoping she'd say something. But I guess curiosity got the best of all of us. 

 **"Lapis you read it"** Sapphire whispered. 

**"Yeah!"**

**"What? Me? Why? What did** _ **I**_ **do?"** I complained, obviously I shouldn't, considering that these people are my guests.

 **"Well the book** _ **did**_ **come in the mail for** _ **you, you**_ _ **were**_ **the one who opened it, and not to mention, this is** _ **your**_ **house."** The eye patched girl informed. She was reasonable when she needed to be. In this case, she didn't  _need_ to be. But I could tell that she felt like that. (All the time). 

 **"** **O-okay** **"** stupid stutter! I took an extra glance at the book. The title said  _'Demon Game'._ It confused me partially as I read it aloud:

_**"I, the reader and summoner of souls, have declared a pact of a legend untold. A companion in life, my soulmate in death brought to, by the slow hush of my breath. Calling a daemon and raising its heart, I declare that we shan't ever be apart. This isn't my stop, though my summon ends near, to my lifelong consort I show you no fear"** _

_(A daemon is something that is part mortal and part god or an evil supernatural_ _being..._ _Either answer is compatible to this story)_

As if almost on cue, the book had shut itself closed, landing on the solid wood floor in front of us.

I pressed my finger to the corner trying to flip it back open. Amethyst and Sapphire had joined in on trying to open the book, but all to no avail, it had seemed to lock itself.

Spooked and probably horrifically paranoid, the two decided that they'd sleep over, not wanting to go anywhere near the outside world. 

 **"Who knows what would happen to us if we leave"** Sapphire whispered into the sheets. 


	2. Good Morning Humans!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, Guess these chicks finally get to meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little add-on! Real quick:  
> Lapis speaks Hawaiian and Amethyst speaks Spanish in this chap  
> There's not much but I DID put translations under said languages

**~Sometime Past One:~**

Lapis had awoken for a brief moment, thinking that she had heard chuckling in the corner of her bedroom.

She decided it was time for a glass of water.  _A tall one._

When she returned, Amethyst and Sapphire appeared to be missing from the bunk bed.

 **"O-Okay guys, this isn't funny. Amethyst you can come out now. Sapphire tell me when you're done in the bathroom, I kinda need it right now."**  

**"What'cha say Lapis? I was in the kitchen. Hey where'd Sapph run off to?"**

**"She's n-not in the bathroom."**  Lapis stuttered, walking out from behind her hidden closet bathroom

 **"Zafiro, ¿a dónde fuiste?"**  Amethyst called.  

_ (Eng: Sapphire, Where did you go?) _

**"Amethyst you know Sapphire isn't fluent in Spanish."**

**"Oh, sorry... Sapphire?!"**  

 **"E hele, Saphh"**  The blunette muttered under her breath.  

_ (Eng: Come on, Sapph) _

**"She doesn't even _know_  Hawaiian!"** Amethyst mocked.

**"Hāmau! I'm trying to think!"**

_(Eng: Shut up!)   _

**"Th-The book! Ame, what if a demon got her!"**

Without the girl's knowing, a silhouette stood hunched at the frame of the doorway.

Hunched or maybe just short...

 **"Why are you two yelling so much? I'm trying to _sleep_  downstairs."** The white-haired girl yawned, rubbing the eye underneath her eye patch.

 **"Sapphire!"**  Lapis and Amethyst cried, hugging the shorter tightly.

 **"W-We thought y-you d-died!"**  The blunette sobbed

**"Why'd ya sleep downstairs anyways?"**

**"You kept poking me while I slept Amethyst. I got fed up and _told_  you that I was going to sleep on the couch."**

**"I _wasn't_  poking you. I slept on the bottom bunk. I'm not wasting  _my_  precious energy getting up to poke you at _one in the morning._ "** The Latino girl scoffed tiredly.

**"Lapis?"**

**"ʻAʻole, don't look at me. I was asleep the _entire_  time"**

_ (Eng: No) _

**"I think we should watch some TV."**  Amethyst shuddered

And they did just that, up until three, with Sapphire needing to use the bathroom and Amethyst needing another snack.  _More like an entire meal!_

All were in different rooms. All forgetting the demon incident.

_TV does wonders to the mind, doesn't it?_

**"Lapis if you're going to bother me about your ice cream, I'm sorry, okay?"**

**"Sorry, Amethyst, but Lapis is a little preoccupied at the moment"**

**"** **Oh Dios"**

_ (Eng: Oh God) _

*******

**"Amethyst if this is some stupid joke again, I'm not in the mood"**

**"Well what _are_  you in the mood for?"**

**"Oh God"**

*******

**"Sapph, check it. This guy is about to be attacked by the worst fake shark ever."**

**"Really? Tell me about that."**

**"E ke Akua"**

_ (Eng: Oh God) _

 

** ***FLASHBACK*** **

 

** ~Sometime Around Midnight:~ **

**"Pearl? What are _you_  doing here? We're not summoned to the same person, are we?"** Ruby, the short red demon with long straight horns and a black robe, cringed.

 **"Oh dear Neptune, no! It says here that you're called to someone named 'Sapphire Clarity'."** Pearl, a tall skinny cream daemon with short curved horns and almost black-pink robe said, reading a small burnt paper.

**"Your summoner and mine both had a sleepover at someone named 'Lapis' house. You don't by any chance have my caller's information, do you?"**

**"No. I have... Peridot's?"**  The shorter replied.

 **"Speak of the devil and she will appear."**  Pearl chuckled as a tall green character with long twisted horns and ripped clothes appeared in a puff of smoke.

 **"Never thought you two'd get summoned"**  Said demon chuckled

 **"I could say the same for you"**  Ruby smirked,  **"You got Pearl's mortal script, I'm guessing?"**

**"Amethyst Quarts. Short, slightly chubby Latino girl who loves sport, food and pranks. Yeah I got it. Got mine there Rubes?"**

**"Yeah but I ain't tellin' 'til you admit that I'm the better daemon."**

**"Ain't gonna happen short-stack"**

**"Girls we should probably go now or we'll miss our ride"**  The paler demon interjected as a pitch black limo arrived in a trail of flames.

 **"Classy get away"**  Ruby smirked, right before Peridot stole the parchment from her tiny grasp

 **"Hey!"**  The shorter whined, jumping up and trying to reach Peridot's hand, raised up to mock her size,  **"No fair! You're not even supposed to touch that!"**

With that the green gem dropped the paper to the ground, grasping at wrist and waving her hand, blowing it roughly.

**"I told ya"**

**"I thought that thing was made of paper! How did it _burn_  me without shriveling up?!"** The green girl winced

 **"Did you _want_  it to shrivel up?"** Pearl asked, climbing into the limo

**"No Duh! I wanted to _see_ it! It's Ruby's fault for not telling me!"**

**"Well it doesn't work like that, miss"** The limo driver, a demon called Onyx, tipped his hat and started the engine.

**"You're probably just lucky that someone close to you was able to obtain it"**

**"Yeah, okay"**  Peridot scoffed, slumping into her seat, burning the leather gently.

 **"Well I think you've learnt your lesson. Lapis Lazuli, tall Hawaiian girl with blue hair and a huge liking for the ocean. Sounds like just the chick for you."**  Ruby smiled, stuffing the parchment into her robe pocket.

**"Speaking of, Pearl you never got to telling me about _my_  summoner"**

The taller smirked before skimming over the small burnt paper that held information on Ruby's mortal.

**"Hmm, a short-stack for the short-stack, she's got an eye patch as well, reason is confidential somehow. There's not much info on what she likes or what she's like, other than the facts of her having long white hair and a way of always being right. Also says she's good at predicting the outcomes of most things."**

**"So what? Rubes got some kind of old lady fortune teller pirate?"**  Peridot joked, receiving a heavy amount of tiny punches from the latter.

**"At least we didn't get guys!"**

**"Actually, she's kinda pretty. Ruby, I think you'll like this one."**  Pearl smiled, showing said demon a recent photo

 **"Oh wow. She _is_ really cute"** Ruby, mesmerized by the mortal, payed no attention to the limo eventually reaching its stop.

 **"Here you are ladies. Any last words to your Diamonds?"**  Onyx chuckled

 **"Tell Pink that I'm going to enjoy Earth this time"**  Ruby smiled, climbing out of the vehicle.

 **"Inform White that I got her a new assistant before I left"**  Pearl sighed, following after.

 **"Tell Yellow that she's a clod! I'm just kidding! I'm kidding! Tell her its been an honor serving her"**  Peridot laughed, shutting the door behind her.

The three waved to the limo driver as he left through a warp to the underworld.

 **"Well. Here we are. We gonna knock or something?"**  Ruby joked, poofing herself into the girl's bedroom with a snap of her fingers.

The other two followed shortly after, smiling at the fact that their second time on Earth might be better than their first.

_However their lives had played through before._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice short chappy? Hmm yes yes  
> Thank you
> 
> So the daemons don't remember their past lives except for vague memories.  
> Next time on Gay Demons: Are they really dead? What happened? And Why are you so cute?!


	3. Have we met?

Amethyst and Sapphire sprung out and ran into the living room where Lapis was frozen, paralysed by something. Something she didn't quite know what was keeping her back, forcing her to stare into this green figure's cold, lifeless eyes. She blinked for what she could only presume to be the first time since the creature approached in front of her.

 **"Lapis! Lapis! What's going on?!"** Amethyst screamed, grabbing onto the Hawaiian's arm and twisting.

 **"Amethyst! Ouch!"** Lapis pulled back, noticing two other shadow-like _things_ creeping out of the hallway. **"** **Wh-who** **are they?!"**

 **"Its the demons you summoned."** Sapphire said, trying to hide behind Amethyst.

 **"Daemons, actually."** The tall, pale figure smirked. **"But I'm guessing this is your first time meeting one, so I'll let it slide"** she chuckled softly. The mortals were more calm at this point.

 **"The name's Ruby, nice to meet you"** The shorter daemon bowed, taking Sapphire's hand in her own. She kissed the knuckles gently. Her lips were freezing cold, but the eye patched girl was burning up. Her face red from the blush.

 **"Sapphire. Its a pleasure"** she introduced herself.

 **"You must be Amethyst. Wonderful to finally meet you. I'm Pearl."** Amethyst chuckled under her breath. **"So I'm with u? Heh, nice to meet ya, P"** The two shook hands like it was some kind of formal business meeting.

 **"And finally, Lapis."** The green demon stated, **"I would be Peridot. Nothing more, nothing less"** she added.

Lapis only stared into Peridot's slitted eyes, not speaking or moving as the taller followed suit.

The room around them became silent and honestly a bit awkward.

 **"Haven't I seen you before?"** Lapis hushed with an unintended but seductive tone in her voice.

 **"Maybe just in your dreams,** **hun** **"** The blonde smirked, internally blushing at the Hawaiian's voice

 **"Ugh"** Lapis scoffed, **"So** **you're** **my partner in this?** ** _Just great"_** And she stormed off. Not by much really, there wasn't anywhere else to go, seeing as she realised her friends were getting along quite well with the other daemons.

 _'I'm going to have to get used to this aren't I?'_ Lapis thought to herself. She turned around and noticed that the green one was missing.

 **"Sapph, have you seen Peridot?"** But the white haired girl gave no answer other than a giggle to Ruby.

 **"Okay, yeah. Thanks"** The bluenette deadpanned sarcastically. Lapis left the living room, giving up on the idea that Amethyst _ever_ paid attention to her surroundings.

The bluenette flopped down on her bed with a hard and heavy exhale. She tried closing her eyes to sleep. Close then open. Close then ope– **"Oh my god!"** She screamed,  **"Peridot!** **When-** **How-** **Why are you in my room?!"**

 **"Gathering info. Also I was bored. Your friends seem to rather enjoy mine. Thought I'd find a way to make you like me more"** The blonde said, not paying any attention to the other as she ruffled through the bluenette's clothing.

Lapis blushed, still trying to stay angry though, **"Well maybe you should've just asked"**

 **"Ask? Who even does that?"** Peridot laughed, **"Listen Miss Lazuli, I'm a nice person once you get to know me. And if you don't believe me you can ask the others. We might have our differences but I love 'em"**

 **"Gag!"** The bluenette said, pointing her finger to her mouth

 **"Not buyin' it, ay? Alrighty then. Time for the hard shit. How about a date? The beach, tomorrow at noon."** Peridot smiled, dropping a pair of Lapis' shorts back into the cupboard.

Lapis felt as though she should leave, not accepting the offer. But Peridot had her at _'the beach'._ She blew her cheeks, trying as hard as she could to deny. A date? Ha! Never. The beach? Tempting, very very tempting. On the bright side she could get a free pass, a good reason to go swimming or bathing suit shopping. On the other side - Peridot.

 **"Alright then. But imma need a new bathing suit first, care to go shopping?"** She smiled only slightly, trying to deprive the demon of some of her satisfaction.

 **"Shopping?"** Peridot whined, **"But thats so much work!"**

**"How is looking for one outfit 'so much work'?"**

**"Its a waste of time and effort. You can do all the work, I'll just stand and watch."** The blonde sighed, opening some of Lapis' draws.

 **"But what are you going to wear?"** Lapis asked, dropping onto her bed.

**"Only you and your two friends can see me anyway. I don't see a point in wearing clothes."**

**"Really? So if I talk to you guys in public, people will think I'm crazy."**

**"Exactly. Unless we use our human forms"** Peridot said, smirking and snickering as she grabbed some of Lapis' bras.

 **"So why don't you?"** The bluenette asked, snatching the undergarments from the demons hands.

 **"The transformation to and from any form is extremely painful, not to mention I can only use it once a day"** Peridot scoffed. It was typical demon policy, **"It wears off by midnight so we don't cheat at the game"** She added, making Lapis mutter something unheard in return.

 **"Lapis! We're leavin'! Come see us out!"** Amethyst called from down stairs.

Lapis groaned. The others were getting along so well with their 'partners' while she was stuck with a whiny five year old. She ran down stairs, slightly paranoid with what Peridot will do with her underwear. The bluenette imagined the demon snickering with a pair of cyan blue panties on her face. 'Pervert.' she thought. Not because she thought of Peridot but because she imagined her doing that in the first place.

 **"We're still up for Sunday, right?"** Amethyst asked the eye patched girl

 **"Well maybe we can bring Ruby, Pearl and Peridot along?"** Sapphire replied

 **"Sure, whatever. Bye guys. See ya Sunday."** The bluenette waved them off, closing the door behind them. She didn't even bother greeting Pearl and Ruby. Lapis was not in the mood for demons, although...

 **"Hey, uh, Lazuli? I wanted to apologise for acting so childish upstairs."** Peridot sighed, scratching behind her head. 

**"Its alright, I guess. I should get some rest. We gotta be up early tomorrow if I wanna get a good catch."**

**"Heh, you're talking about the bathing suits aren't you"** Peridot sighed

Lapis nodded, pointing upstairs, **"Upstairs or downstairs?"**

 **"Huh?"** The demon said confused

**"Ugh. Are you sleeping upstairs or downstairs?"**

**"Nah, I don't need sleep, I'm dead. I mean, I** **_can_ ** **sleep, but I have no reason to."**

 **"Well I don't trust you awake in my house while I sleep."** Lapis said walking upstairs

 **"Ouch. Upstairs then"** Peridot fake scoffed, following the other upstairs.

The bluenette pulled a mattress out from underneath her bed and some blankets from her cupboard for peridot to sleep with. It was weird, but Lapis was being kind of generous. _'But only because I'm tired!'_ She'd say if you ask.

Peridot curled into the corner of the mattress like a kitten, slightly burning the blankets before drifting off.  Although she probably will never admit to it, Lapis enjoyed the smell, and slowly Peridot's company.


	4. Beach Date

Lapis had awoken to the smell of freshly burnt pancakes. Oddly, it was just how she liked it. Sure the taste was unusual but it didn't mean it was bad... for her at least.

 **"Peridot!"** Lapis called from her bedroom

 **"Lazuli?"** The demon said, appearing at the foot of the bluenette's bed in a batter stained apron and a torn up chef hat. 'Its probably torn to exceed her horns. Her long, twisted, thick - E ke Akua! Lapis focus!' The bluenette thought, mentally slapping herself

 **"What are you busy with downstairs?"** Lapis finally said

Peridot, who only at that second began to pay attention, seeing as Lapis was deep in thought before, **"Pancakes. Burnt 'em up a bit. But its good like that. Hope you don't mind"**

**"Nope not at all. I like burnt. Burnt is good."**

**"Well then I got plenty."** Peridot chuckled, gesturing toward the stairs.

 **"Wait what did you use? I barely have butter."** Lapis asked, throwing on a quick shirt.

 **"Demon magic. Also I bought groceries."** The taller added as they walked downstairs.

 **"With what money"** The bluenette snickered, sitting at the dining room table.

 **"Imaginary?"** Peridot awkwardly smiled, handing the plate of black-ish pancakes with whipped cream, popcorn and a single strawberry.

 **"E** **ke** **Akua** **! Peridot did you steal?!"** Lapis gasped, as she grabbed her plate and the tube of syrup.

 **"Yes?"** The demon said, watching as Lapis took a bite of the breakfast.

 **"** **Thats** **awesome!"** She jumped.

 **"What?"** Peridot blanked, error 404 kind of blank.

 **"No appreciation for the law in this household, thank you very much"** The shorter smiled, folding her arms, her fork poking out of her hand.

**"I am** **_loving_ ** **staying here!"**

**"Wait, Peri? Why do out have such a little pancakes?"**

**"Dead. Don't need to but I can. Remember this please."** The taller said, chewing the food and swinging her fork all over the place.

 **"Oh. How** ** _did_** **you die anyway?"** Lapis asked, getting off her seat and putting her empty plate into the sink

 **"I don't know. My file says** ** _'With Pearl_** ** _Oseane_** ** _and Ruby Smith, Suicide. Age 12'_** **."** Peridot shrugged, handing Lapis her empty plate

 **"Age 12"** Lapis muttered to herself, **"What do you mean you don't know?"**

**"You can't remember anything before you turned three, I can't remember anything before I died. Happens to all of us. The ones who commit suicide, I guess."**

**"But why?"** The bluenette asked, drying off the dishes. 

 **"Punishment for disobeying whoever it is you people believe in. God is it? Yeah, him."** Peridot sighed

**"But wouldn't it be a reward?"**

**"How so?"** The taller perked over

 **"I guess** **commiting** **suicide happens because of bad things** **occuring** **in your life. Forgetting them would be better, I guess"** Lapis muttered. Sapphire was the psychology major, not her.

 **"Not how everyone else sees it, Lazuli. Its the hard things in life that make us who we are. Just wish I'd known that before...** **Anyhoo** **! We're going to be late for our date so lets go shopping!"** Peridot said, changing the subject.

Lapis decided to leave the topic for later. If Peridot was going to be here awhile, she might as well know stuff about the demon. The two set off for the plaza. There was a swim shop at the end so that they weren't far from the beach looking for expensive outfits.

Peridot decided it was best to stay in her demon form until they got to the beach, seeing as the cold ocean water could lessen the painful transformation. But alas, she couldn't fit on an outfit if she didn't know her human size. The blonde walked into one of the changing rooms and closed the door.

 **"Peri? You changing in there? Or what should I say? Transforming sounds** **sucky** **."** Lapis said just before the demon let out muffled cries of pain. The bluenette slammed open the door, trying to help the other and what - cancel?- stop the transformation. 

**"Peridot if it hurts so much, then please don't do this."**

**"** **N-no** **. I have to do this** **e-everyday** **to get used to it. I promised** **h-her** **"** The demon sobbed, bloody tears pouring from her eyes.

 **"Promised who? Peri are you cheating on me?"** Lapis joked, trying to lighten the mood.

 **"I'm** **s-sorry** **, Lapis"** Peridot exhaled, **"It- Its nothing."**

**"Peridot, it can't be nothing if you're torturing yourself like this."**

**"Its not torture. The pain varies by how much I want to be human. And I really don't know if I want to or not."**

**"Lets go, okay?"** Lapis said, taking the demon by her wrist and walking out to the beach. There was a blanket and everything set at the place Peridot had located. The demon sighed softly, almost in thought as the two sat down. Lapis put her hand to the blonde's cheek. It was as icy cold. Obviously as cold as death. Peridot looked the bluenette in the eyes and smiled weakly. Its a good thing there were no people around or that scene would've just be weird.

**"Peri, you can tell me anything, alright?"**

**"Its the only memory that I have left. A memory to torture me."** Peridot paused, taking in a breath, **"** **I was at the top of the cliff with Pearl and Ruby, about to jump. That's when I got a phone call. I was told my mother died after giving birth to my sister. I never knew mother was pregnant, just faint memories of me being put outside every night. I promised myself that I would come back as her guardian angel, so she didn't have to go through what I did. Abuse, neglect, mental and physical torture. And those were just what I could remember. But I ended up in hell instead."**

**"What do you think happened to her?"**

**"My sister? Someone said she was put in an orphanage. Pumpkin was her name"** Peridot deadpanned. She was trying to ignore it, torturing herself silently.

Lapis hugged the demon as tears began to spill from her eyes, Peridot just sat there doing nothing, showing no emotion but a numbness in her unbeating heart.

 **"Wasn't this supposed to be our first date? Come on, cheer up."** The blonde said cupping Lapis' face with her hands, **"Lets go swimming"**

The bluenette smiled slightly, wiping away her tears. Maybe Peridot wasn't as snobby and narcissistic as she had first come to think. Maybe she was just insecure.


	5. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely ladies arrive at home for a chill break, watching Netflix as Lapis orders pizza -or tries- How does Peridot cheer her up after Lapis finds out the pizza place doesn't serve Hawaiian?

The two spent most of the day splashing each other with the icy sea water, (not to mention Lapis trying to drown Peridot, even though it not being very effective), before eventually needing to leave.

The human and daemon arrived at Lapis' home, slightly tired and covered in beach sand. So they decided to take a shower... Separately.

Peridot spent the longest amount of time in the shower, probably thinking over things as some sort of self therapy. Which usually isn't as good as it should sound.

 **"Yo, Per? You gonna be in there much longer? I'm about to start the movie."** The bluenette joked, banging her fist against the bathroom door.

 **"Uh- no. I'll be right out!"** Peridot chuckled back, turning the tap closed as the remaining droplets of hot water hissed against her skin softly. The blonde stepped out soon after, letting out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

After wrapping her horns and torso in towels, Peridot left the bathroom. The white material sizzled against her body as she joined the mortal in the living room, **"What we watching?"** She asked, taking a seat next to the blue haired beauty.

 **"The Notebook."** Lapis said in a monotone voice, hearing the demon very audibly groan, **"And aren't you still wet? Get your ass off my couch and on the floor!"** She yelled, shoving the other to the carpeted floor.

 **"Damn. Demanding** _ **much**_ **!"** The blonde whined, rubbing her butt in attempt to make the other feel guilty.

 **"I prefer to call it dominant."** Lapis winked, as the blonde climbed back onto the couch. The bluenette smirked, thinking over some other things to watch on Netflix **"Lets watch the Scream series then."**

 **"** **That's** **good** _ **enough,**_ **I guess."** The demon muttered, eventually giving in.

After binging the series, (along with a heavy load of witty and sarcastic commentary from Peridot), Lapis' stomach growled, reminding her that she had not eaten yet.

 **"I'm going to order a pizza. You want anything?"** The bluenette asked, grabbing her cellphone from the coffee table and putting in her pin.

**"Pineapple and ham, thanks."**

**"You mean** **Hawaiian** **? Are you trying to mock me or be ironic?"** The mortal chuckled dryly.

 **"Its seriously called that?"** Peridot shot her head up in embarrassment. The blonde had honestly thought that it was just pizza slang for pineapple and ham.

 **"Yes, stupid.. Whatever. Three Hawaiians coming up."** The bluenette sighed, realising that the daemon meant no harm -so far.

**"Three?"**

**"Well I want two, and it's not like you're going to eat much anyways."**

**"But its pizza!"** The blonde whined childishly. Pizza was the only thing she could deem worthy of human creation. Oh and technology. That's pretty great too.

**"Fine, gosh. But you owe me!"**

**"What? Why?"** Peridot whined once more, inching closer to the bluenette, her bottom lip pushed out in a pout.

 **"I can't steal a delivery, Peridot! This I gonna cost me money."** Lapis grumbled. Shifting uncomfortably on the couch.

 **"Okay, okay. Order the pizzas and we'll go out after, my treat."** The daemon smiled, sitting up straight -still gay- in her spot.

 **"** **That's** **sounds alright. But you're not going out in those towels, are you?** **"** Lapis asked, one eyebrow raised with her finger motioning between Peridot's head and legs.

 **"Well its not like anyone's going to see me!"** The blonde retaliated, her spiked, green arms flinging frantically in the air

 **"Yes but I don't want to seem like I'm alone. What if people see me talking to you and think I'm crazy?..."** Lapis gasped, **"What if** ** _guys_** **hit on me?!"**

 **"Well you don't need to worry about** _ **that**_ **–Ouch! It was a joke! It was a** _ **joke!**_ **"** Peridot laughed but also winced in pain as the bluenette slapped her arms harshly.

 **"So you think I'm not pretty enough to get hit on?"** Lapis raised an eyebrow, her arms crossed firmly to her chest as she blew up her cheeks.

**"No! No! I meant that I wouldn't** _**let** _ **anyone hit on you anyways. If anything your beauty might intimidate people –Ow! What was** _**that** _ **for?!"**

**"Why do you have to be so cute! Gosh!"** The mortal yelled, shooting up from the couch and stomping her way into the kitchen behind.

 **"The hell?"** Peridot mumbled and sighed to herself as she sat for a few extra minutes, before finally getting up at following her partner.

When the blonde reached the kitchen, Lapis was already on the phone ordering their pizzas. Looking very frustrated with the world, Lapis flung her arms around as she yelled to the employee on the other side of the phone about them being the only pizza place _in the world_ that doesn't sell Hawaiian.

Peridot chuckled quietly at the mortal's actions, still leaned up comfortably against the door frame. A smiled and a pang shot through her if only for a few seconds.

 **"Well we're gonna have to go across town for our pizza."** The bluenette groaned, slamming the wall phone back into its hold –or trying to– apparently slamming something harshly doesn't always work.

 **"Ya know what? Lets get something else along the way, k?"** Peridot reassured the mortal that their night would not be ruined by the lack of pizza and joked that if it is, the demon would have left her for someone better by then. This earned her a few more frustrated –but playful– punches on her arm.

 **"Can we just go? I'm tired of your ass!"** Lapis huffed, hooking her arm with the other suddenly.

**"You sure you want me out in towels?"**

**"Its not like** **anyone's** **gonna see you"** The bluenette mocked in Peridot's voice, **"Besides its dark and they** **_probably_** **won't see me talking to thin air."**

 **"I prefer to be called curved air, thank you."** The daemon muttered under her breath, to which Lapis chose to ignore.

The two left the house after Peridot dropped the towel a few times and just decided to go back to her outfit she wore the first time she arrived at Lapis' house. Which, in turn, was some skin-tight, bathing suit looking crap —as Lapis calls it.

The girls arrived at an empty park around midnight. They sat on damp grass against a tree, underneath the stars, with a cool, refreshing breeze blowing over them. Lapis let out a shrill shiver to which Peridot, who wore no jacket to offer generously, wrapped her arm around the bluenette, still silently stargazing.

Lapis nuzzled herself into the daemon's unsuspecting body heat that hadn't been there when they were at the beach.

Peridot was really something else. And Lapis meant that in the best and most annoyed way she possibly could. The blonde made her laugh, cry, scream and shout, and drenched her in nothing but bliss and happiness. All of this being in the span of just one and a half days.

 **"... Wouldn't you say, Lazuli?"** Peridot smiled, unhurt by the fact that the other had not paid attention to her earlier comment.

 **"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"** The bluenette blushed slightly from embarrassment as well as the air getting colder.

 **"I said 'Two dates in one day. And to think we started out with you hating my undead guts. Charming, wouldn't you say, Lazuli?' "** The blonde repeated herself, her soft smile never faltering.

Lapis shifted her head upward in order to fully gaze upon her partner's face. The way the moon and stars reflected off and shined against her skin was enticing to say the least. Peridot's skin, although it seemed rough, was extremely smooth and over coated with freckles; her hair, although wild and in a hateful struggle, was soft to the touch; her lips, although constantly spewing sarcastic mockery or playful flirts, was sugary plump and oh so kissable.

The bluenette had lost all sense in herself, unwillingly watching as her hand reached for Peridot's face, pulling it closer toward hers by the daemon's chin.

Panic, confusion and something else was evident in Peridot's slit pupils at the very moment they collided. Temperatures meshed as Lapis' burning lips met the blonde's deathly cold ones.

Synchronised and perfectly fitted lips danced a dance of passion, understanding and a mutual feeling of want.

Lapis licked the demon's bottom lip, gesturing for consent. Once, twice, three times before biting on it softly. The blonde gasped slightly as Lapis' had plunged her tongue into the other's mouth.

Peridot grabbed Lapis by the waist, hoisting the bluenette onto her lap as their make-out session became all the more heated. Passion and lust arose from the demon as Lapis began pushing her body closer, and then back, and then closer again.

The blonde's hands, unbeknownst to Peridot, traveled below Lapis' hips kneading the flesh slowly. Softly. The demon's mouth descended, continuing its sin lower to the bluenette's jaw; the spot just below her ear; and onto her neck kissing and sucking devilishly.

Lapis breathed a shaky moan into her ear, bringing the blonde slowly back into unbelievable reality. Peridot's hands slipped off the shorter's ass, biting Lapis' neck once, twice, before bringing her lips back to the other's one last time.

It was a soft kiss, but a thin string of saliva still connected the two, glinting heavenly in the moonlight, as the two stared at each other with half-lidded eyes.

**"Fuck pizza then!"**

**\----------------------------------------**

**(1556 words)**

**[A/N: Well things got heated... I must say I did not plan anything after the previous chapter and that's probably why updates are lagging. Apologies.** **But at least it was worth the wait ;)**  
**S** **tay tuned and keep it** **pantastic** **! Until next time sinners! –** **xoxo** **Lemon!** **]**


End file.
